


Can You Tell Me How To Get To Baker Street

by pennswoods



Category: Sesame Street (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John as Sesame Street characters/muppets. Front and back t-shirt design inspired by Benedict Cumberbatch (Counterbatch) hanging with the Count and by another beloved pair of roommates, about whose relationship people love to talk. (They do little else.) </p><p> <img/><a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/79573198333/can-you-tell-me-how-to-get-to-baker-street-by">(On tumblr.)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Tell Me How To Get To Baker Street

         


End file.
